The present invention relates to a covering plate intended to form, together with a number of likewise formed and adjacent covering plates, a covering structure, which is designed for mounting on a carrying structure in conveyances, preferably railway cars, wherein the covering plate is formed by a sandwich structure having a central core, which is contained between two outer plates, said covering plate comprising:
a side facing the inside of the conveyances, PA0 support members facing the carrying structure of the conveyances, and PA0 at least one securing track formed in a profile in the sandwich structure and ending at the inwardly oriented side of the carrying plate.